To Feel Whole Once More
by MissYennon
Summary: Ryou Bakura can no longer stand the empty feeling gnawing away at his being from the inside. His only hope is Yugi. But can he help him? Yaoi/Lemon/Oneshot/HeartShipping


Hi! I'm actually known for writing STRAIGHT smutty fanfiction! This is my very first yaoi. This is a trade for some artwork from YaoiYuriTwins on dA (I wanted some TornShipping ponies ^^; haha). So this is where this came from (I feel like I'm using 'this' too much...). I hope it's enjoyable!

**I do not own the rights to Yugioh. Please support the official anime and manga!**

* * *

"This time…" He whispered. The patter of the rain drowned out the sound of his hushed voice, "I'll go inside _this_ time." Ryou took a shaky breath, a weak attempt at strengthening his resolve, and crossed the street to the Kame Game Shop. Too many times he walked this path only to turn away. Too many times he went home disappointed in himself. But this time was different. The sheer emptiness he felt in his being was driving him forward. He longed for someone who understood. Who else was there that could?

Ryou numbly opened the door, the bell announcing the arrival of a possible patron, "Be right with you!" He heard Yugi shout.

Ryou squirmed at Yugi's approach, "_Damnit!_" He cursed and turned for the door.

"Ryou..? Is that you?"

Ryou gripped the door handle. A moment passed. And then another… Ryou squeezed his eyes shut furiously, his eyes burning beneath the lids, threatening him with the fall tears, "Y-Yugi…"

"Ryou? You're soaked… are you alright?"

Yugi had come closer. Ryou turned slowly towards his former classmate, "Yugi… I'm sorry. But I need to talk to you."

It had been awhile since their trip to Egypt. School was over, and there had been no contact between the boys since, "I'm… I'm sorry I haven't been in touch," Yugi began.

"Forget it," Ryou ran a hand through his wet tresses, "I don't want to talk about that."

Yugi shifted uncomfortably, "Well… would you like a towel, and some tea?" Without waiting for his answer he walked away from him, waving at him to follow, "I have some imported tea from India. It's called tulsi. It's known as an, 'all-healer' there."

"Sure Yugi," Ryou mumbled.

"Okay… go ahead and sit here and I'll be right back." Yugi quickly left after indicating he wanted Ryou to sit in an over-stuffed armchair.

He sank into the old pleather armchair. The pleather was cracked to hell, and smelled musty but sweet. He wrinkled his nose, rubbing a sleeve at his assaulted nostrils. He focused on his lap, trying to prepare his words. He had had so much time to think about what he needed to say, but not how to say it. He didn't know how it happened, but the next thing he knew Yugi was shaking his shoulder gently, "_Wha-?_" Ryou gasped.

"You aren't looking well, Ryou. Not well at all." Yugi's face was etched with genuine concern, "Here's your tea."

Ryou shook himself slightly, his eyes falling on a folded navy blue hand towel Yugi must have dropped in his lap before waking him, "Thanks," Ryou yawned, "But I'm fine."

"You should really-"

"How do you stop it?"

Yugi paused to look at Ryou carefully before answering, "What do you mean?"

"The empty feeling… the hollowness that wasn't there before. It's eating away at me, Yugi! I can't stand it!" His voice was rapidly rising in volume. He turned to Yugi, wild eyed and desperate, "You have to know what I mean! You _have_ to!" Yugi's eyes fell to his own steaming cup of tea, but remained quiet, "Yugi…" A lone tear slid down his pale cheek, "Please tell me..! Tell me how to make it stop!"

Yugi shut his eyes with a sigh, "You don't."

Ryou almost didn't believe he had heard those words. He was frozen there, his heart breaking, "… Don't tell me that!" Ryou gripped his knees as his chest tightened, "What the hell do you mean, you _don't?_"

"You're not the only one who suffers, you know," Yugi stood, setting his cup down, "If you find a way to deal with it, be sure to let _me_ know."

Ryou stood angrily, "_Suffer?_ You don't appear to be suffering at all!" He threw his hands up, "I can't believe this. Did I waste my time in coming here?" Yugi didn't answer him. Instead opting to study his hands as Ryou continued, "There has to be something you know, something you do to cope!" Yugi took a few steps toward Ryou, but he hesitated, "… Yugi, What is it?" He asked.

"Ryou… do you miss your Yami?"

"What?" He was taken off guard, "No! But it feels like that thief stole a huge piece of me before he left!"

"I see. I… I miss _my_ Yami. Atem and I… we… that is," Yugi flushed, refusing to meet Ryou's gaze, "I… well, Ryou I _do_ know what you mean. A piece of us _is_ gone." He took another step closer to Ryou, "I want to help you…"

Ryou was suddenly very aware of Yugi's closeness, "What do you mean? I thought you said-" Ryou took a step back, tripping backwards back into the rank smelling armchair. He gasped when Yugi dropped on top of him, "_What are you-?_"

"Ryou," Yugi wrapped his arms tightly around Ryou's neck, "I'm sorry. I thought you would feel nothing. You didn't love your Yami, after all." Yugi snuggled closer to him, "Your heart's beating so fast… forgive me. What we're feeling… I think it's comparable to driving a nail through your foot. You pull it out, but there's a hole that remains. It heals, but it's never the same. It remembers that something was there, terrible or not."

Ryou didn't know what to say. He instinctively wrapped his own arms around Yugi, surprised to find that he wasn't as small and frail as he had once thought, "Yugi…" He said finally in a small voice, "I-I don't,"

Yugi pulled away slightly, "Ryou. Just… don't say anything."

Ryou froze as Yugi leaned closer to him. He could have easily pushed him away, turned his head, or even simply questioned his motives. But Ryou did nothing to stop his slow approach. Yugi's lips brushed Ryou's so lightly, Ryou almost thought he had imagined it. But it was there again with its sweet caress the next moment. A little more pressure this time, and so much more feeling. Ryou's own lips quivered as they parted, desiring more than what he'd received thus far. Yugi was slow to move again, pulling away slightly. Without even thinking, Ryou grabbed hold of Yugi by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close once more.

Yugi quickly kissed him again, the corners of his mouth turned up in a coy smile. Ryou hadn't let go of him, holding him tightly in place so he couldn't pull away again. Yugi caressed Ryou's cheek as he deepened the kiss. He could feel how desperate Ryou was for him, complying with Yugi's every touch. But Yugi felt it too… that gnawing emptiness. He longed to fill it more than anything, and he knew Ryou was feeling the rush as well. Yugi struggled with Ryou's grip for a moment forcing him to let go so he could pull away for air, "Ryou," Yugi gasped.

Ryou silenced him, suddenly pinning him in the armchair. For a moment Ryou snapped out of it, worry he had hurt him forced him to cease his advances. But Yugi surprised him, suddenly wrapping his legs tightly around Ryou's waist. His amethyst eyes begging him to continue, "Yugi…"

Yugi kissed Ryou's lips gently, lingering there for a delicious few seconds, "You need to get out of these wet clothes Ryou," His eyes shifted to the stairs that led to his bedroom, "And get warmed up." He added, with just a touch of a sultry tone.

"The-the store?" Ryou felt his face grow warmer than it already was, realizing what Yugi was getting at.

Yugi ran a finger across Ryou's bottom lip before kissing him gently again, "I'll lock up. No one comes in this late. Especially during a rain storm." Yugi noticed Ryou about to speak again, and locked his lips with his again, this time kissing deeper. He caressed Ryou's face as he gently pulled away, "And Grandpa is away on business."

Ryou lifted himself off of Yugi, "O-okay…" He murmured as Yugi's legs unwrapped from his waist.

"Just head upstairs. I'll be right there." Yugi left the room quickly.

Ryou numbly headed in that direction. Sudden nagging doubts arose in his mind, _'Are you seriously going to do this?' _He imagined his Yami's voice saying. He shook himself suddenly. He hated that he could hear Bakura's voice so clearly in his mind even now. Ryou hesitated as he raised his foot to the first step. He stood there for a long time, thinking hard about what he was about to do. He was full of so much fear of regretting his actions, and yet he wanted this more than anything. He longed so deeply to be whole again. To not be lonely anymore.

"You're still down here?" Yugi laughed lightheartedly as he entered the room, turning the lights out in the shop before shutting the door.

"I… well, Yugi. I don't know-" Ryou shut his eyes, "What are we doing, Yugi?"

Yugi didn't hesitate for even a moment. He pulled Ryou towards him in an embrace, burying his face in his chest, "I want to make you feel good, Ryou. I won't make you do anything you don't want to." Yugi pulled away to kiss his chin, "Did you hear me?" He pulled him closer, "I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

Ryou's eyes welled suddenly, realizing Yugi was speaking of Bakura and his forceful nature, "… Yeah, I heard you."

Yugi smiled and started up the stairs, tugging on Ryou's hand, "Come on. Let's get you out of those wet clothes, then."

Ryou followed Yugi up the staircase, squeezing Yugi's hand once they reached the top. Yugi stopped at the first door on the right, and opened the door for him. Ryou entered and looked around the room. He had never entered his room before, and he took his time to look around. He half-smiled to himself, realizing it was exactly what he had imagined. Toys, duel monster memorabilia, and trophies decorated his walls, "I'm glad to see you don't change, Yugi."

Yugi tugged Ryou's jacket off by the shoulders, "I've changed, Ryou." He walked past him to hang his damp jacket over his desk chair, "I'm not as awkward and unsure as I was. Can't you tell?" Ryou only nodded. Yugi walked back to him, cupping Ryou's cheek in his hand, "If you want me to stop, you can ask me to stop." He leaned in closer, just half an inch from his lips he whispered, "But I won't ask you to stop."

Ryou closed in on the kiss, kissing him hungrily. Yugi continued to undress him all the while, first unbuttoning Ryou's shirt starting from the neck. He ran his hands back up his stomach and chest, cupping his face in his hands as he pulled away to trail kisses down his neck. Ryou was breathing heavily, his pale skin flushed. Yugi pulled Ryou's shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Yugi ran his hands over Ryou's toned arms. He was so delightfully surprised to find that Ryou's body was toned beneath his clothing. He curiously wondered what he did to stay so fit as he brushed his lips over Ryou's nipple.

Ryou gasped, instinctively pulling Yugi closer to him. Yugi smiled and darted out a tongue over his sensitive areola, as he fingered the other gently. Ryou began to shake, his heart pounding in his chest at the rise of his arousal, "Ryou?" Yugi pulled away just a little, "Want me to stop?"

Ryou could only shake his head.

"Okay," He nipped at the other nipple briefly, "You should sit down." Yugi gently pushed him towards his own bed. Ryou sat, his hands behind him bracing himself up. Yugi leaned forward kissing Ryou chin, "Stay like this," He whispered. Yugi's fingers trailed downwards between Ryou's tight chest, brushing his knuckles gently over the contours of his abs as he trailed light kisses down his neck.

Ryou leaned his head back, his gaze fogging with his arousal. His breath hitched slightly when Yugi sucked momentarily on Ryou's adams-apple. His arms began to shake, as Yugi trailed his fingers over the hem of Ryou's jeans, blindly looking for the button. Ryou's palms began to sweat in nervous anticipation.

Yugi placed his hand on Ryou's abs again, enamored with the feel of his firm abdominals beneath his palm. He smiled as he continued to kiss at Ryou's collar bone, hearing a slight whine escape Ryou's lips when he didn't continue his hands decent.

Ryou sat forward, taking Yugi's head in his hands. He passionately kissed him, pulling him forward onto the bed with him. The time passed as they continued kissing, their hands tangling in one in others hair. Ryou explored Yugi's neck with his lips and tongue, listening intently to Yugi's gasps and moans. He wanted to discover and exploit every sensitive part of him. He removed Yugi's shirt in his exploration, finding his way down between his pectorals. He dragged his tongue between them, making his way back up to start again. He kissed both erect nipples, pausing to look at Yugi. He had gone quiet, his breaths shallow. Yugi's head was turned towards the wall, eyes closed gently, and skin flushed. He turned his gaze to Ryou, his vision blurred with euphoria. Ryou wanted to say something, but no words came to mind. Instead he drew in close, taking in Yugi's lips once more as he settled on top of him.

"Ryou," Yugi moaned, sending a thrilling chill down Ryou's spine. Yugi fumbled suddenly with Ryou's pants, unbuttoning them pulling them down as much as he could. Ryou felt it happening, and a small portion of him wanted to stop his hand. But the rest of his desired his touch. Ryou stilled above Yugi, as he anticipated what was coming.

Yugi pulled the jeans past Ryou's hips, his boxers staying up stubbornly. Yugi didn't bother with them, slipping his hand inside and grasping Ryou's rigid shaft at the base. Ryou gasped, becoming visibly weak. He rolled to his back, Yugi moving along with him, never letting go. Yugi snuggled closer, his gentle grip moving up the shaft slowly. Ryou dug his elbows into the mattress with a loud moan, "Oh god," He managed to gasp.

As Yugi continued to work Ryou's cock slowly, he ran his tongue over the outer contours of Ryou's ear, "Did you want me to stop?" Yugi asked coyly.

Ryou shivered, "Sh-shut up!" He gasped.

Yugi smiled giving his cheek a quick peck, "Do you want to come?" Yugi whispered in his ear. Ryou flushed deeper and quickly nodded, unable to speak. Yugi increased his velocity. Working faster, pausing for a moment to gently squeeze the head of his dick, "Do you want to come… inside _me?_" Ryou felt himself grow harder at the mere words. He moaned loudly into his hands before answering with another nod. Yugi kissed his cheek again, "Give me a second, okay?"

"Huh?" Ryou sat up confused.

Yugi quickly got out of his bed and started to rummaged through his nightstand, "It's been awhile," He murmured. A smile spread across his face when he found his little bottle of unscented lube, "We'll be needing this," He laughed slightly. He sat the bottle down, and unbuckled his belt, removing his pants with a kick. As he slipped back into bed, he noticed Ryou flushing, averting his gaze shyly, 'How cute,' he thought. Yugi squeezed a bit of lube into his palm and took hold of Ryou once more, his hand sliding more smoothly with each stroke.

Ryou writhed with the ecstasy, his chest rising and falling quickly as his pleasure mounted. He was increasingly aware of Yugi's own hard desire pressing into his thigh. With a shaky hand he brushed his palm over it, eliciting a gasp from Yugi. He enclosed his fingers around it, unsure and awkward.

Yugi nipped Ryou's ear, "Ryou," He moaned, "Please… I'm ready." His uncertainty and awkwardness increased ten-fold. He sat up, about to announce with embarrassment that he didn't know what he was doing. Yugi pulled him between his legs, sensing his distress, "Please, Ryou," He moaned once more.

Ryou positioned himself, rubbing the head of his cock over Yugi's sensitive taint making him hiss. He finally pushed in, making the both of them gasp. Yugi wriggled beneath him, anxious for Ryou to start. Ryou stilled, amazed in this new found feeling. He moved out, and back in, reveling in the heat. Loving its softness. He found himself pumping, feeling almost as if he were drowning in the feel of passion and pleasure. And he was loving every erotic second of it.

Yugi cried out, wrapping his legs tighter around Ryou's waist. He grasped his own hard-on, pumping himself in time with Ryou's thrusts. He felt himself close to the brink sooner than he wanted, but he wanted to reach that point so badly as well. He came with such force, he stifled a surprised cry with the back of his hand.

Ryou exploded within him right after, continuing to pump until every bit of his seed was released. He collapsed beside Yugi, welcoming his arms that suddenly wrapped around him tiredly. They lay there until their breathing evened, snuggling closer together.

Ryou smiled softly. He still felt that emptiness inside him. But he was now certain it could be filled.

* * *

**AN: Oh boy... so there we go! Finally finished it ^-^ I must apologize though, for the perspective changing between Yugi and Ryou so much. It took me forever to write this, I'm not redoing it. Instead you'll have to take my apology!**


End file.
